Y to the O to the U
by Cakue-chan
Summary: Well, tidak lebih. Yoon Jeonghan adalah tempat Seungcheol berpulang. [Drabble Collection. Seventeen Fanfiction. Seungcheol x Jeonghan]


**"Y to the O to the U"**

 **Disclaimer :** enggak, tokohnya bukan milik saya kecuali ceritanya :'D

 **Cast(s) :** Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, and other(s).

 **A/N :** sialnya, ini ff seventeen perdana saya atas paksaan seseorang gara-gara beda (lagi) pemahaman *kayang* semoga kau senang, Nak! *kabur*

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A** for **Angel**

 _Well,_ ketika seorang penggemar bertanya bagaimana seorang Yoon Jeonghan di matanya pada jumpa fans malam itu, Seungcheol sempat kebingungan.

Jisoo berkata _namja_ resus B itu cantik ( _oh yeah,_ semua orang tahu rambut halus dan panjang bisa menipu segalanya), meski pada akhirnya ia harus menerima pukulan telak di bahu karena orang yang bersangkutan menolak dikatakan cantik.

Mingyu juga berkata kepribadiannya adalah yang terbagus di antara para _member_ lainnya.

(Dalam artian, dibandingkan dengan Jeonghan, Seungcheol lebih bisa dikatakan terlalu hiperaktif dan sedikit ... memalukan. Padahal ia _leader,_ astaga).

Bahkan sang magnae sekali pun, Lee Chan, berkata bahwa _Hyung_ satunya itu memang memesona.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirinya?

"Menurutku, dia seperti ... _angel_?"

Dan ketika Seungcheol melihat serabut merah muda tipis yang memoles kedua pipi Jeonghan dengan begitu apik, nyaris tersembunyi namun terlihat adanya—

—Seungcheol tahu ia tidak salah.

(Dalam benaknya, Seungcheol berasumsi jika _ia tidak pernah salah_ ).

 _See?_ Yoon Jeonghan _very damn adorable_ —gaaah! Ia bisa mimisan, astaga.

* * *

 **B** for **B**

Orang bilang, tipe bergolongan darah B adalah orang yang dingin, serius, dan cenderung individual—katanya.

Dan bodohnya, karena Seungcheol termasuk tipe orang yang mudah percaya akan ramalan, ia pernah berpikir untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Yoon Jeonghan sejak pertemuan mereka terjadi selama masa-masa _trainee._ Konyol, memang. Tapi siapa yang tahu dengan jalan pikirannya?

B adalah orang yang mudah malas.

B cenderung pelupa.

B terkadang berpikir di luar ketentuan.

B dan B lalu B dan B kembali hingga semuanya B.

Oh, satu hal lagi. Banyak orang bilang, salah satu alasan untuk mencemburui tipe darah B adalah tindakan mereka yang seringkali mengesankan.

"Jeonghan-hyung! Aku suka dengan rambutmu!"

"Jeonghan-hyung! Kau cantiiik!"

"Jeonghan-hyung! Biarkan aku memelukmu sekali sajaaaaaa!"

Oh.

Jangan salah jika Seungcheol bisa merasa cemburu hanya gara-gara tipe golongan darah B.

* * *

 **C** for **Cute**

Jeonghan mengerutkan alis bingung. "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu, Seungcheol?"

 _"Ani_ ," Seungcheol nyengir lebar, lebar sekali. "Hanya saja, kau terlihat imut dengan apron putih itu."

Selang tiga detik, satu buah tomat berhasil mengenai kening Seungcheol.

* * *

 **D** for **Doll**

"Benar-benar, Jeonghan-hyung terlihat seperti boneka,"

Itu Jisoo yang bilang. Dan entah mengapa Seungcheol tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Seungcheol menunjuk sang objek yang dimaksud diam-diam. "Dia kan lebih ke arah porselen."

" _Hyung_ , Jeonghan-hyung melihat ke arahmu."

* * *

 **E** for **E-mail**

 **Sender :** S. Coups

 _Kau di mana? Kenapa belum pulang?_

 **Sender :** Cheonsa

 _Dalam perjalanan, sebentar lagi kami akan sampai._

 **Sender :** S. Coups

 _Kami?_

 **Sender :** Cheonsa

 _Aku bersama Jisoo sekarang._

 **Sender :** S. Coups

 _Jeonghan ..._

 **Sender :** Cheonsa

 _Ya?_

 **Sender :** S. Coups

 _Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, dia berbahaya. Jangan meliriknya. Jangan mengobrol dengannya. Jangan bersentuhan sedikit pun._

 **Sender :** S. Coups

 _Jeonghan?_

 **Sender :** S. Coups

 _Yoon Jeonghan?_

 **Sender :** S. Coups

 _HEI! CEPAT BALAS!_

* * *

 **F** for **Find**

" _Seriously_ Jeonghan, _Finding Nemo_?"

Seungcheol menahan tawa susah payah. Mengapa dari sekian banyak kaset DVD yang ada, Jeonghan harus memilih yang paling tidak masuk akal?

"Memangnya kau apa, semacam anak berumur lima tahun?"

Jeonghan mendelik sinis. "Kalau tidak mau ikut nonton, tidur saja sana."

"Maaf, bukannya aku hanya tidak ingin. Tapi aku akan memilih judul lain saja," ia memberikan sentilan kecil di kening Jeonghan sebelum akhirnya memberikan kecupan singkat dan hangat di sana.

"Seperti _Finding Angel for Choi Seungcheol_ , mungkin?"

* * *

 **G** for **Gingger**

Dalam pikiran Seungcheol, kue jahe itu adalah Yoon Jeonghan.

Tunggu, tunggu, kenapa jahe?

Ah, mungkin karena jahe itu manis. Dan manis itu Yoon Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan itu hangat. Hangat itu suhu tubuhnya. Tubuhnya begitu candu baginya. Hingga akhirnya Choi Seungcheol merasa melambung tinggi sampai—

"Dasar mesum, jaga jarak lima meter dariku, Choi Seungcheol."

 _Damn._

 _How poor you are, Seungcheol._

* * *

 **H** for **Home**

Seungcheol lelah hari ini; fisik dan batin.

Namun begitu ia mendapati Jeonghan tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tengah _dorm_ seorang diri dalam remang-remang cahaya lampu, rasa lelahnya mendadak lenyap dalam hitungan detik.

Jeonghan menunggunya hingga terlelap.

 _Well,_ tidak lebih. Yoon Jeonghan adalah tempat Seungcheol berpulang.

* * *

 **I** for **If**

Suatu hari, Soonyoung bertanya; ' _seandainya Jeonghan tidak termasuk member Seventeen, siapa yang akan menjadi penggantinya?'_

Keesokan harinya, Seungcheol sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara dengan Soonyoung.

* * *

 **J** for **Jeonghan**

"Jeonghan,"

"Hm?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Lalu hening.

"Jeonghan,"

"Apa?"

"..."

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin memanggilmu saja. Omong-omong, kau manis."

"..."

"Jeonghan. Jeonghan. Jeonghan? Pipimu merona."

"Berisik."

* * *

 **K** for **Kiss**

Seungcheol akan memberikan satu kecupan singkat di kening Jeonghan pada pagi hari.

Siang hari di kedua pipi yang merona.

Dan malam hari adalah bibirnya yang selalu membuat candu.

* * *

 **L** for **Letter**

Surat Choi Seungcheol kepada Yoon Jeonghan.

 _"You complete me._

 _—S. Coups."_

Sekian.

* * *

 **M** for **Milk**

Pernah suatu kali Seungcheol melarang Jeonghan untuk mengkonsumsi susu sapi. Atau susu kedelai. Atau apapun yang berbentuk susu.

Dan ketika Jeonghan bertanya alasannya, Seungcheol dengan ringan menjawab.

"Jika tinggi badanmu melebihi tinggi badanku, aku jadi tidak bisa memelukmu dengan benar."

Jeonghan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan.

* * *

 **N** for **Necktie**

Jeonghan mengerjapkan mata. Sekali. Dua kali. Lalu menunduk.

Benda tipis kumpulan serat benang berbahan _polister_ yang berada di telapak tangannya itu membuatnya bingung.

"Untuk apa dasi ini, Seungcheol?"

Satu seringai tipis terpoles lugas. "Mengikatmu di tempat tidur dengan wajah memohon."

"Aku menolak."

* * *

 **O** for **Orange**

"Aku menyukai—"

Jeonghan mematung. Mendadak detak jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

"—shampo-mu yang sekarang. Rasa jeruk, bukan? Cocok untuk rambutmu."

Terkutuklah kau, Choi Seungcheol.

* * *

 **P** for **Poem**

Puisi Seungcheol, satu _—kita seperti hukum newton II, di mana ada reaksi pasti akan selalu ada aksi yang mengikuti. Sama seperti kau bereaksi ketika aku beraksi._

"Apa ini? Sejenis cara baru dalam menghafal rumus fisika?"

Puisi Seungcheol, dua— _kau adalah biru, dan aku adalah merah. Maka kita menjadi ungu._

"Terus hubungannya apa?"

Puisi Seungcheol, tiga— _jadilah nafas untukku. Jadilah lembar terakhir untuk kisahku. Jadilah hidupku selamanya._

"Picisan."

"Aarggh! Kenapa komentarmu pedas semua, Jeonghan?"

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk berkomentar jujur."

" _Aiish!_ Baiklah, ini yang terakhir!"

Puisi Seungcheol, empat— _menikahlah denganku._

"ITU BUKAN PUISI!"

* * *

 **Q** for **Queue**

"Tidaaaaak! Tidak boleh ada antrean!"

Satu pernyataan sepihak yang dikatakan Seungcheol hari itu membuat para _member_ menautkan alis tidak suka. Apa-apaan?

"Kau jangan curang, _Hyung_ ," kilah Wonwoo sewot, merasa tidak adil.

Seokmin menambahkan. "Kau licik, Seungcheol-hyung."

" _YAK!_ "

"Aku setuju," sahut Jisoo kemudian, "kau memonopoli Jeonghan-hyung seorang diri."

Namun Seungcheol tidak ingin kalah. "Berisik! Tidak ada yang boleh mengantre untuk menjadi kekasihnya Yoon Jeonghan sampai kapan pun!"

Di waktu yang sama namun pada tempat berbeda, Jeonghan bersin seperti kucing.

* * *

 **R** for **Ring**

Lima menit sebelum hari berganti menjadi 4 Oktober yang jatuh pada hari ulang tahunnya, Yoon Jeonghan mendapati dirinya berdiri tertegun di depan konter _._ Malam itu, ia hanya ingin ke dapur untuk mengambil sekaleng minuman. Karena haus sudah membuatnya terjaga dan menariknya dari alam mimpi.

Akan tetapi, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapati kotak kecil bewarna biru dongker dengan lapisan beludru lembut tersimpan bisu dengan secarik kertas kecil terselip di sisinya. Di sana tertulis;

" _Mungkin ini tidak seberapa, tapi aku janji akan membelikanmu yang asli saat waktunya tiba—_

(tidak lupa sebuah cincin perak yang berkilau di bawah remang lampu ketika Jeonghan membuka kotaknya).

— _omong-omong, selamat ulang tahun._

 _Choi Seungcheol."_

* * *

 **S** for **Song**

"Aku akan menyanyi untukmu,"

Jeonghan mendesah kecil. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mendengarkan seseorang bernyanyi. Sudah dari satu jam yang lalu kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Seungcheol—"

" _So honey now ... take me into your loving arms ..._ "

 _Oh, dear._

Kalau sudah begini, Seungcheol sulit dihentikan.

* * *

 **T** for **Tea**

Jika Seungcheol _darjeeling_ dan Jeonghan _chamomile,_ maka tak perlu ada gula untuk membuat cita rasanya menjadi manis.

Karena manis tak selamanya bertajuk pada hal-hal yang romantis.

Mereka hanya perlu bersama, sesederhana itu.

* * *

 **U** for **Umbrella**

Ini klise.

Adalah saat di mana Seungcheol menarik paksa satu lengan Jeonghan dan menyeretnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling untuk keluar _dorm_ di saat gerimis turun. Tanpa alasan yang jelas dan mengapa Seungcheol melakukannya.

Tidak ada alasan khusus, katanya.

Yang terjadi hanyalah perjalanan hening yang singkat, rintik-rintik gerimis yang jatuh, dingin yang meresap perlahan, satu payung di antara mereka berdua, dan kecupan lama ketika bibir saling bertemu melepaskan rindu.

Seungcheol pikir, bahagia itu sederhana.

* * *

 **V** for **Valuable**

"Kenapa harus Jeonghan?"

Pertanyaan singkat, tetapi Seungcheol mengerti maksud Jisoo sepenuhnya. Sangat mengerti.

"Karena dia berharga."

Tidak lebih.

* * *

 **W** for **Words**

Ada kalimat simpel yang sering kali Seungcheol katakan setelah Jeonghan terlelap bebas malam itu. Setelah ia benar-benar yakin bahwa _namja_ bermarga Yoon itu terbawa oleh kereta mimpi dan tidak mendengar suaranya dengan begitu jelas.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Nanti, bukan sekarang. Di mana pun. Kapan pun. Dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi berdoalah agar aku jatuh cinta padamu sekarang, malam ini, satu detik lagi."

* * *

 **X** for **X-Ray**

Sungguh!

Seungcheoul terkadang takut jika melihat tulang belikat Jeonghan dalam keadaan telanjang. Dan ia melihatnya dalam keadaan diam-diam tanpa seorang pun yang tahu.

Karena ia takut jika suatu hari meremukkannya dengan berbagai kecupan.

Ya Tuhan, Yoon Jeonghan terlalu seksi di matanya.

* * *

 **Y** for **You**

Tiga huruf yang diberikan Seungcheol untuk Jeonghan.

 _You._

Dan tiga kata pula yang sering kali diucapkan Seungcheol kepada Jeonghan.

 _I love you._

* * *

 **Z** for **Zero**

"Aku memberimu angka nol, Jeonghan,"

Sebelah alis Jeonghan terangkat. Di saat-saat tertentu, _leader_ kelahiran sembilan puluh lima itu bisa berbicara hal yang kurang dimengerti; terutama olehnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Nol, tanpa garis yang mengakhiri. Nol, karena kau adalah milikku secara mutlak,"

Namun di sisi lain, Seungcheol selalu bisa melambungkan Jeonghan setinggi mungkin ke atas langit dengan setiap kalimatnya yang terucap begitu ringan, lugas, dan sarat akan perasaan di baliknya.

Dan nol karena rasa cinta Choi Seungcheol tidak pernah terbatas. Tak berujung. Bulat dan mutlak.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **A/N :** /abaikanjudulnyayangalaypakebanget/

Hai :)) seperti yang udah dibilang sebelumnya, ini ff perdana saya di fandom seventeen :"D sebenernya saya nge-pair salah satu crack pair, tapi jadi belok ke Seungcheol sama Jeonghan, hahaha/gaknanya. Awww, mereka manis sih sebenernya X''D

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir :3 kotak review selalu terbuka kok~

p.s : maafkan typo-nya.


End file.
